The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began. Chapter 1
(Character list not announced.) "So how did you want to name your child?" asked Doris, looking inside a sparkling glass ball. "Zick. Zick Ryder, how's that?" said Xavier in a shaking voice. "What do you see there, Doris?" "He will be famous," started the blonde fortuneteller, "for creating his own dog rescue team. He will be good friends with my daughter Katharine, but marry an immigrant. He will be prefer to be called only by his last name. And most important..." "WHAT?" shouted Xavier, jumping up on an awfully pink sofa. "The boy won't be raised by you or your wife when he's past the age of four, and he'll run away from his caregiver's house when he's nine." "WHAT?" yelled Xavier once more. "Won't be raised by me?! I'm tired of these dumb fairytales. You're not a friend of me anymore, Doris White, and I won't pay you a cent for your lies! Come on, Vasilisa, let's leave this stupid fortunetelling salon, which has nothing to do with fortune!" Vasilisa tied her brown hair back, muttured "bye" and tiptoed after her husband. But she could hear Doris say: "And when Katharine grows up, she'll make the salon into a pet parlor ''no matter what you, Xavier Ryder, say!" A week later, little Zick was born. Xavier spent most of his free time with the baby, being happy even to change his diapers. Of course, Vasilisa was satisfied with him. Doris still ingnored them when she went past them,usually with little Katie in her hands. Xavier still didn't want to forgive her after her words about Zick, who wasn't showing too many talents, probably due to his age. But when he was about a year old, something that changed everyone's attitude to him happened. Doris White was standing near Mr Porter's restaurant, waiting for her pizza to be brought. Katie was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, Doris heard a noise of somebody opening a door. ''Mr Porter? Have you finished my... "She's hee-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-re!" cried Mr Porter,running out with Doris's pizza. Then Darina, a tall grey mutt with pointy ears and a bruise-like spot on her left eye followed him, laughing deafinently. Katie started to cry, and Doris didn't know what to do untill she heard a tiny voice saying just one word: "Doggie. Darina stopped at once and looked first at Doris, then at Xavier who was standing nearby with little Zick. Before Doris understood anything, Darina growled, in her usual low voice: "Ah, humans again. How's your boy doing, Xavier? I see he just said his first word, right?" "Zick's first word?"asked Doris."It was" "dog', right?" "Doggie,"corrected Darina. "I don't care. Remember what I told you a year or so ago? His first word was "doggie", so he'll be famous for working with dogs. And I know he'll be a rescuer(I can tell the future, you know), so.., "He'll found a dog rescue team," interrupted Darina. "And I hope I won't be in it, cause I won't like to be involved with humans." 'E-eh,yeesh," muttured Mr Porter."A-and your pizza, Miss White..." "Thanks," said Doris, taking her lunch. Mayor Goodway witnessed the whole thing, and, when she got home, she immediately "twitted": "Adventure bay is going to have a new hero, folks!" Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:First Gen Story Category:Fanon Category:Story in Parts